User blog:Xxdenmexx/Coach Personalities: Taken characters
This blog post is dedicated to the people who want to join this trend (or are already in) and don t know which coaches they CAN T use, Work in Progress. Credits to Will07498 for the Jerk It Out extraction. DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT 100% ACCURATE, THESE ARE JUST ALL COACHES I HAVE REGISTER OF. Ringmybell coach 1 big.png|''Ring My Bell'' (Jenny) by EdoJPV Conversation coach 1 big.png|''A Little Less Conversation'' (Roscoe) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Jerkitout fanmadeextraction will07498.png|''Jerk It Out'' (Alexander) by IiCyberFoox Iliketoseeahalfdancer.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Sydney) by Kanetrealms Hotncold coach 1 big.png|'' '' (Me)}} Kidsina_coach_1_big1.png|'' '' Lefreak coach 1 big.png|''Le Freak'' (Lucy) by EdoJPV Dare coach 1 big.png|''DARE'' (Unnamed hot guy #2) by Kanetrealms Bebe_coach_1.png|''Bebe'' (Tori) by EdoJPV Stepbystep coach 1 big.png|''Step By Step'' (Kevin) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Tiktok_coach_1_big.png|''Tik Tok'' (Kelly) by IiCyberFoox Idealistic coach 1 big.png|''Idealistic'' (i2) by DynamoDerp11 Ikoiko_coach_1_big.png|''Iko Iko'' (Mariah) by EdoJPV Satisfaction_coach_1_big.png|''Satisfaction'' (3s) by Kanetrealms BabyGirl_Coach.png|''Baby Girl'' (Jacob) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Rasputin_coach_1.png|''Rasputin'' (Grigori) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Power_coach_1_big.png|''The Power'' (Unnamed hot guy) by Kanetrealms Monstermash_coach_1_big.png|''Monster Mash'' (Blargh) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Bodymoving_coach_1_big.png|''Body Movin’'' (Elise) by Kanetrealms Shouldistay_jd2015_ava.png|''Should I Stay or Should I Go'' (Unnamed) by Kanetrealms Barbiegirl_coach_1@2x.png|'' '' HotStepper.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' (The Hotstepper) by Me SexyGirlJP.png|''Sexy Girl'' (Takane) by EdoJPV Valenti_Crop_EdoJPV.png|''Valenti'' (Akira) by EdoJPV Californiagurls_coach_1_big.png|''California Gurls'' (Kate) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Pumpit_coach_1_big.png|''Pump It'' (William) by Kanetrealms Barbrastreisand_jdnow_coach_1_big.png|''Barbra Streisand'' (Barbara) by DynamoDerp11 Forgetyou_coach_1_big.png|''Forget You'' (Max) by EdoJPV Dafunk_coach_1_big.png|''Da Funk'' (P1) (Unnamed robot) by Kanetrealms Dafunk_coach_2_big.png|''Da Funk'' (P2) (Unnamed robot #2) by Kanetrealms DanceALlNiteCoach.png|''Dance All Nite'' (Anaya) by AlexTheJustDancer Partyrock_coach_1_big.png|''Party Rock Anthem'' (Anthony) by IiCyberFoox Apache_coach_1_big.png|''Apache (Jump On It)'' (Jamal) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Airplanes_coach_1_big.png|''Airplanes'' (Desmond) by AlexTheJustDancer Satellite_coach_1_big.png|''Satellite'' (Celestina) by DynamoDerp11 Cardiaccares@coach1.png|''Cardiac Caress'' (Julia) by EdoJPV MaruMaru_coach_1_big.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!'' (P1) (Lili) by LapisJD MaruMaru coach 2 big.png|''Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!'' (P2) (Dylan) by LapisJD PonPonPon_coach_1_big.png|''PonPonPon'' (Xin) by IiCyberFoox MickeyMouse_coach_1_big.png|''Mickey Mouse March'' (Michelle) by LapisJD BoPeep_coach_1_big.png|''Bo Peep Bo Peep'' (Nya) by DynamoDerp11 But_coach_2.png|''B.U.T. (BE-AU-TY)'' (P2) (Benjamin) by IiCyberFoox Maneater coach 1 big.png|''Maneater'' (Nellie) by Kanetrealms Goodfeeling coach 1 new big.png|''Good Feeling'' (Spencer) by Kanetrealms Disturbia coach 1 big.png|''Disturbia'' (Victoria) by Kanetrealms Rocknroll_coach_1_big.png|''Rock n’ Roll'' (r4) by DynamoDerp11 Crucifiedquat_coach_3_big.png|''Crucified'' (P3) (Alicia) by DynamoDerp11 Descarga.png|''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' (P1) (Abel s parrot costume) by Me Descarga (1).png|''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' (P2) (Jennifer s shark costume) by Me Masquenada coach 1 big.png|''Mas Que Nada'' (Olivia) by DynamoDerp11 Hotforme coach 1.png|'' '' Americano coach 1 big.png|''We No Speak Americano'' (Luigi) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Livinlavidaloca coach 1 big.png|''Livin’ la Vida Loca'' (Ellis) by IiCyberFoox SJXD41 d90a0c18 14 edited.png|''Make The Party (Don’t Stop)'' (Tatsumi) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Goodgirl coach 1 big.png|''Good Girl'' (Sierra) by EdoJPV RunTheShowALT coach 1 big.png|''Run The Show'' (Extreme) (Avery) by Kanetrealms Aerobics coach 1 big.png|''Aerobics in Space'' (Asa) by Kanetrealms Cheerleader coach 1 big.png|''Cheerleaders Boot Camp'' (Caitlynn) by IiCyberFoox Heavycross coach 1 big.png|''Heavy Cross'' (Kaylea) by Kanetrealms Golddustupdated coach 1 big.png|''Gold Dust'' (Connor) by IiCyberFoox Sogood coach 1 big.png|''So Good'' (Tony) by DynamoDerp11 Kissyou coach 1.png|''Kiss You'' (P1) (Leo) by DynamoDerp11 Troublemaker coach 1 big.png|''Troublemaker'' (Olly) by InsertMemeHere Shewolf coach 1 big.png|''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' (Neva) by Kanetrealms Richgirl coach 1 big.png|''Rich Girl'' (???) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Thatpower coach 2 big.png|''#thatPOWER'' (P2) (Cyrus) by Kanetrealms Wherehaveyou coach 1 big.png|''Where Have You Been'' (Adara) by Kanetrealms Feelsoright coach 1.png|''Feel So Right'' (Vanessa) by AlexTheJustDancer Loveboatcoach.png|''Love Boat'' (Frank) by GrandTheftAutoHero (SFPR) Luftballons coach 1@2x.png|''99 Luftballons'' (P1) (Benji) by DynamoDerp11 Thatpoweralt coach 1 big.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) (Cyber) by DynamoDerp11 Ineedyourlovedlc coach 1 big.png|''I Need Your Love'' (Tori) by Kanetrealms Dontyouworrydlc coach 1 big.png|''Don't You Worry Child'' (IiCyberFoox) by IiCyberFoox Timberdlc coach 2 big.png|''Timber'' (P2) (Jaden s panda costume) by AlexTheJustDancer AllIWant_coach_1_big.png|''All I Want for Christmas Is You'' (Mariah) by Kanetrealms Lovemeagain coach 1.png|''Love Me Again'' (Samuel) by Kanetrealms Problem coach.png|''Problem'' (Jennifer) by Me 4x4 coach 4.png|''4x4'' (P4) (Mythical Creature #3) by Me Builtforthis coach 1 big.png|''Built For This'' (Becky) by Me Bestsongever coach 3.png|''Best Song Ever'' (P3) (Zane) by Kanetrealms Soperfect coach 1.png|''She Looks So Perfect'' (P1) (Austin) by AlexTheJustDancer Soperfect coach 2.png|''She Looks So Perfect'' (P2) (Damian) by AlexTheJustDancer Soperfect coach 3.png|''She Looks So Perfect'' (P3) (Ashton) by AlexTheJustDancer Soperfect coach 4.png|''She Looks So Perfect'' (P4) (Corin) by AlexTheJustDancer Problem mashup coach 1.png|''Me And My Broken Heart'' (P1) (Dominic) by AlexTheJustDancer Addictedtoyou coach 1.png|''Addicted To You'' (Adeline) by AlexTheJustDancer Bornthisway coach 2 big.png|''Born This Way'' (P2) (Fiona) by IiCyberFoox Stuckonafeeling coach 1 big.png|''Stuck On A Feeling'' (Lance) by Me Nocontrol coach 1 big.png|''No Control'' (P1) (Seth) by AlexTheJustDancer Copacabana coach 4 big.png|''Copacabana'' (P4) (Alex s giraffe costume) by Me Animalsalt coach 1 big.png|''Animals'' (Extreme) (Alex) by Me Jdcclown coach 2 big.png|''Clown'' (P2) (Eric) by IiCyberFoox Jdcclown coach 3 big.png|''Clown'' (P3) (C5Jay) by IiCyberFoox Jdclove coach 1 big.png|''Love'' (P1) (Jian) by EdoJPV Jdclove coach 2 big.png|''Love'' (P2) (Shun) by EdoJPV Jdcreallove coach 1.png|''Real Love'' (Miracle) by Kanetrealms Category:Blog posts